


Scrunchies

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [654]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Today, I watched the sun as it set, burnishing the sky in purples and golds, and I remembered that hair scrunchie that you wore constantly the year you turned thirteen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 December 2016  
> Word Count: 239  
> Prompt: see quote below  
> Summary: Today, I watched the sun as it set, burnishing the sky in purples and golds, and I remembered that hair scrunchie that you wore constantly the year you turned thirteen.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately six months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Apparently I'm on a "tug at the heartstrings" kind of kick today, given that I've done two fics in a row that deal with Ann and her daughters. I regret nothing about this either. It's something that I've been working on throughout this whole project, and it's something I'm proud of.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"I'm not sure which is worse; intense feeling or the absence of it."_  
\-- Margaret Atwood

 

Dear Veronica,

I wish I could say that these letters are making my grief easier to manage, but I don't have the full conviction to be able to just yet. There will never be a day in my life that I won't miss and love you dearly. I think of you and your sister daily, oftentimes reminded by the most innocuous things.

Today, I watched the sun as it set, burnishing the sky in purples and golds, and I remembered that hair scrunchie that you wore constantly the year you turned thirteen. It didn't matter what else you wore or what you were doing, your hair was pulled back into that scrunchie somehow.

I wanted to put it in my hair, just for a little while, just to remember how much it made you smile. But it's long gone from your things, I'm sure.

The memory wasn't painful today. Instead, it made me feel happier and more at peace with life. I think that's a good sign, don't you? Perhaps I'm finally beginning to settle into the rest of my life again. Oh, I still want to wallow in grief and impotent rage at your death, but I know it won't do anything but make me feel worse. And that's no way to honor you or your sister.

I love you, Veronica, always.

Mama


End file.
